mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ender's Game Mafia
| image = File:Enders_Game_cover.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Social Darwin | link = Ender's Game Mafia | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = July 01, 2009 | winningfaction = Formics (Baddies) | roster = #, player #Fox #CrazyPainter #JarZe #Reaymond #SomeGuy #Lost In Space #Izzy #GreyCells #Clozo #Limey #Magic_luver101 #Underground Dan (Derrai) #Eeeeep #Randro | first = Izzy & Eeeeep | last = Fox, SomeGuy, Lost In Space, Randro | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Social Darwin based on the novel Ender's Game It began on July 01, 2009 and ended in a Formics (Baddies) win in D4 (July 19th). Game Mechanics Rules Basic Mafia Rules Apply Here: *Day/Night Cycles are 24 hours unless otherwise stated. *In the case of a TIE during a Lynch, both live. *For all RID characters, there is no penalty for incorrect RIDs. *Any other questions, just PM me. *An action that is unsuccessful (i.e. a Save on an un-targeted player or the Block of an inactive player) will not show up in the Night Post. *Kidnapped players are unable to act for one Night/Day cycle, which means they cannot vote in the Lynch after they are kidnapped. They will be released the following Night. Role Description Buggers (Bad Guys) - Have BTSC - Win by killing all Humans and the Descolada #Hive Queen - Can RID kill each night #Drone #1 - Night Spy #Drone #2 - Night Block #Drone #3 - Vote Manipulation (Can change another player’s vote by PM’ing host. Vote change will not be posted.) Ender’s Jeesh (Good Guys) - Some BTSC - Win by being last faction standing #Ender - Can kill each night #Peter - Can choose to make vote count x2, x1 or x0 each day, Can end the lynch early once #Bean - Night Spy (If Bugger, it will only reveal “Bugger” not “Queen/Drone”) - Has BTSC with Petra #Petra - Night Save - Has BTSC with Bean #Virlomi - Night Redirect (Make “A” target “C” instead of “x”) #Crazy Tom - Night Kidnap (player cannot act or be targeted) 33% chance of role reveal in Night post. If Ender dies, takes over Kill role (knows who Ender is - NO BTSC) #Carn Carby - Night Block #Dink Meeker - Every Other Night Shield (removes all targets on a chosen player) #Col. Graff - Rolls a die for Night Action: 1 - Spy, 2 - Save, 3 - Redirect, 4 - Kidnap, 5 - Block, 6 - Vote manipulation (either x2 or cancel another players vote, your choice) Descolada Virus (Independent) - Win by: Last Man Standing #Descolada Virus *Odd Nights: Picks a player to infect, gains his/her ability. Player is NOT notified and initially uneffected. (If Ender is chosen, redirect to random player.) Can use ability that night or save for later. When ability is used, that player will die. *Even Nights: Same as above, but must RID player to infect. ---- Players were also given secret powers. Host did not reveal the secrets but 3 players volunteered the powers they had. *Drone 1 - Lost In Space---could find the role of a dead player *Peter - Clozobozo---save a lynch *Descolada Virus - Crazy Painter---a (single) save for self day or night Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Congrats Buggers! You guys did an excellent job as a team. Humans, you guys literally defeated yourselves in every way possible. The Buggers didn't lose a single player all game. Had you voted to lynch LIS instead of CP, you would have had a chance at winning this through lynches. Oh well :) I'm really really sorry that I was gone for so long and left without notice... personal issues took priority and I got promoted at work, so I've been busting my butt 60 hrs/week. As such, I won't have much time in the next week or two for much BD. That is why I've called the game as well. Hypothetically, the game could continue another night and day, but the buggers could not be outvoted and have the only kill role. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Hive Queen - SomeGuy *Drone 1 - Lost In Space *Drone 2 - Randro *Drone 3 - Kathleen Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster *Hive Queen - SomeGuy *Drone 1 - Lost In Space *Drone 2 - Randro *Drone 3 - Kathleen *Ender - JarZe (earned BTSC with ML through secret ability) - Lynched D3 *Peter - Clozobozo *Bean - Grey Cells (BTSC with Reay) - Killed by Hive Queen N3 *Petra - Reaymond (BTSC with GC) - Killed by Descolada Virus N4 *Virlomi - Izzy – Killed by Hive Queen N2 *Crazy Tom - Underground Dan/Derrai - Lynched D2 *Carn Carby - Eeeeep – Killed by Ender N2 *Dink Meeker - Limeliam *Col. Graff - Magic_Luver (earned BTSC with JarZe through secret ability) *Descolada Virus - Crazy Painter - Lynched D4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games